


Murderer

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Peter Parker-Centric [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Ellayna Thompson has been murdered the day she was born. Police officers still look for the murderer to this very day.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Peter Parker-Centric [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961713
Kudos: 5





	Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> This is shitty and unbeta'd and horrible. Teen for blood and murder.  
> In this story Flash's mom is a highly respected lawyer and Flash's dad has a large (not large large) company.  
> Inspired by a wattpad oneshot that goes by @Bumblerex.

It was a normal day in class. Gym turned that around.

* * *

"Oi! Penis!" Flash yelled. Peter didn't look at the boy. "I dug a little deeper into your uncle's death, and guess what?! I found out that you killed him!"

Peter sucked in a deep breath. "I.. no, I didn't."

"You so did, Puny!"

* * *

That scene replayed in his mind, even when he was at Ned's. He wasn't a murderer. No.

"Peter, you didn't kill Ben, alright?" Ned said weakly while they built the death star.

"Ned, protocol News."

"A-Are you sure? What are you going to do?" Ned asked. Ned was also heavily affected by Ben's death, seeing as he was there in the deepest of times. "Peter?"

"Ned, plug it into the camera. Protocol News."

Ned did as he said. He was worried. "Pete, what are you going to do?"

"Something that should've happened long ago."

* * *

In New York, the news was boring. Weather, crimes, Spider-Man (not that boring, just common), and of course, thed death of Ellayna Thompson.

_"And for the week, we have sunny days and little clou-"_ The weather lady faded out as a person appeared on the screen. Peter Parker.

"Hello, I am Peter Parker." He said. "I know you might be wondering why I am here. I have interrupted your channel to show you a video. Don't be fooled, it's not as innocent as one may think."

A black video popped up.

In bold, white letters the words:

**A film by Peter Parker: Ellayna Thompson's Murder (do not show until ready [that means when u stopped throwing up and Flash has stepped over the line])**

"Hey, I am Peter Parker and today I'm doing this project in class. It's to show how you make your technology and/or code something." A younger version of Peter appeared on screen. His hair was longer and curlier. "Today's the day Ellayna Thompson arrives in the world. My aunt is good friends with Flash's family- he's my friend- so I'm going to get to see her after I finish filming this." He skipped down the street.

"I normally find thrown out machines and engineering to fix and/or upgrade myself. My favorite place is here, because the family usually throws out old tech but it's perfect for remodelling." He explained, going into an alley.

That was the place where Ellayna was killed, 5 years ago, the day this was filmed.

"Strays often live here, so I'm quiet. My favorite stray is a dog with puppies who hang out with kittens. They like it here, and I can't take them to my apartment, so it's fine."

_Waah!_

"Hm? What's that, it sounds like a baby-" You can see his eyes widen. He turns around the camera, and there you see eleven year old Flash holding a baby and punching it. A knife was in his other hand. You could hear gasps and muffled sobs from behind the camera as it backs away. The knife is raised, and-

Blood splatters the screen. You are unable to see what is happening but you can hear the flesh being stabbed multiple times. The camera finally turns aorund, and you can see Peter running away with a hand over his mouth. "That's Flash- no.. it couldn't be," he mumbled. "I could hear the bones snapped when he punched the baby and _oh my god_ the knife just- it can't be."

The camera turns black, and he's in a bedroom. "I'll just refilm this later.. I filmed that part yesterday and ever since Flash has been harsher. I think his parents are neglecting him. Ellayna was missing yesterday- Ellayna- oh god _Flash_ killed Ellayna. I think Flash is sick of me and Ned now. He beat me up this morning in school, and called Ned names."

The video ended.

"Eugene 'Flash' Thompson is responsible for Ellayna Thompson's death."


End file.
